


The Crescent

by han2seung



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: + some mention of imsub, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute, Fluff, Love Confession, M/M, Marriage, actually not really because my English sucks, anyways it‘s cute, crescent mole, idk how to tag, ok byee, pls save me I can‘t tag oml, potato pizza, seungsik is blushing the whole time, seungwoo is full boyfriend material, vicfest prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/han2seung/pseuds/han2seung
Summary: "It‘s obvious, that seungwoo is your soulmate and I know you believe in that fate stuff~""Please don‘t tell him..!""Why?""He deserves someone better than me..."
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik, Im Sejun/Jung Subin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: VICFEST®—round two!





	The Crescent

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #056  
> Person A figures out that Person B is his soulmate, and he doesn’t tell him because he thinks B deserves better, but B already knows.

**seungsik's pov**

What's the reason of living? Finding your soulmate and spending your whole life together? But what if your soulmate was already in love with your best friend? Besides that, he's literally the most popular trainee in PlayM. Why would he like to be in a relationship with someone like me?

I mean I can sing quite good - at least that's what my vocal coaches used to say - but I’m comparable with a fat ugly potato, while seungwoo was just the most beautiful human being next to me. His black fluffy looking hair covering his big almond shaped eyes, that shine brighter than the sun. And his plump pink lips looking perfectly kissable... this was love at the first sight and him even being my soulmate? JACKPOT! But unfortunately not for him. Well, but my best friend sejun would be the perfect match for him. Unlike me he got talent and is really handsome as well. Not to mention he earns tons of money from being a model, while I have to work in a café in my free time to pay the rent of my small apartment, which was even too small for just one person.

I walked around the corridor, looking for my new practice room. I still don't know why they suddenly changed it... maybe I'm getting a new coach? This would be brilliant! But I don't think so... because my current vocal coach could've at least said good bye or something similar. The second thing I thought of, would be a group project with other trainees, but I'm going to be a soloist anyways... so this can't be an explanation either.

I finally arrived at my destination, while thinking of possible reasons, but the door was still locked. It's not that unlikely to wait in front of the vocal rooms, so I just stood there, humming my favorite song and waited for a staff member or another coach to open the door for me.

I really hope I don't look too bad actually. What if an important CEO walks by? I surely look like an ugly straw man right now. Scared of my own look, I opened the front camera of my phone, just to make sure I'm not too unpleasant now. I started fixing my hair and put my cute glasses on. But I focused on one specific point of my neck the whole time... it's the small crescent shaped mole. I always thought this rare shape was just a coincidence, until I met him... seungwoo. His crescent mole was right under his left eye, hard to ignore. Two people with the exact same mole couldn't be a coincidence. It was fate. It was something only soulmates could have. But... I didn't want him to notice, that we're soulmates and I didn't want him to be disappointed, since he's almost dating sejun already and even has the worst soulmate in addition! I mean there are people who don't really care about their soulmate, but I don't wanna risk anything. That's why I've been wearing turtle neck pullovers everyday, covering my mole, so no one would ever notice.

A sudden low voice saying my name made me look up from my phone. "are you kang seungsik?"  
I saw a suspicious looking guy with black beanie and sunglasses in front of me. Even his presence was intimidating, but his voice sounded kinda... familiar? "y-yeah..?", I stuttered shyly. The mysterious guy started smiling and put his sunglasses off. "Thank god! I was searching for you for almost half an hour now!" I choked on my own saliva by the moment I realized who really just made me shiver fearfully.

"b-but... why..?", I asked my soulmate, whom I have never even talked to yet. I felt how my whole face turned red while looking at him. I couldn't stop looking at his goddamn mole and nervously scratched my neck all the time. Unfortunately seungwoo noticed what I was staring at. "Is my mole that fascinating?", he giggled, that made me blush even more. "i-it's just... an interesting shape...", I responded. "Well yes... I think it's something like a soulmate mark", he said scratching his nose slightly. "o-oh..? Do you already know your... s-soulmate?", I asked stuttering, earning a surprised looking expression. "I... no..?", he answered a little confused. 

I exhaled relieved and smiled back insecurely. "so anyways... our schedules had been changed, everyone's already waiting at practice room 5", he said grabbing my wrist and pulling me away from the door to drag me else where. "w-what do you mean..?", I asked quietly. "huh?"  
"w-what do you mean with... our schedules..? I-I'm a solo singer..!", I mumbled and looked down on the floor. "Oh? You didn't know?", he asked, surprised by my respond. I shook my head and we stopped walking. "my- or better our manager decided to put seven trainees in one boy group, instead of having several soloists... so we are going to be the voice to new world, victon!", seungwoo explained smiling cutely.

"Who exactly... is 'we'..?", I wondered making him giggle. "sejun, chan, subin, hanse, byungchan and the two of us of course~", he replied and grabbed my wrist again, finally arriving at practice room 5. And it's true, the five trainees - including my best friend - were inside, stretching themselves while listening to some other kpop groups. But why did everyone know about it and I didn't?! Not even sejun told me about it! I was really upset, seeing him fooling around with subin like nothing happened. But I didn't wanna show everyone how mad I was, so I just joined their stretching exercises without a word. 

Not even one minute later an older lady with a very intimidating face entered the room. "All victon members present now?", she asked with an angry undertone, that made me gulp, because everyone had to wait for me. "Yes", seungwoo responded immediately. "Alright, let's start with some basics for being in a boy group. Everyone already had solo training, but this is going to be different and believe me, it's way more difficult", the lady, whose name is still unknown, explained and glared at all of us one by one.

"So... which one of you is kang seungsik?", she suddenly asked and I turned red. Why was she asking for me? Is it because I came too late? "i-it's me...", I stuttered and lifted my arm shyly. "You are going to be the main vocalist, because according to the vocal coaches you are by far the best singer here"  
I widened my eyes, unable to believe she really just said this. I am for sure not the best vocalist in this room..! Sejun and seungwoo are way better! But the others just happily smiled at me. "I knew hyungie is the best~", sejun shouted and suddenly started hugging me tightly. "sejun, I can't breathe..!", I sighed and tried pushing him away. I saw seungwoo watching sejun and smiling brightly. They would be a great couple... yeah. 

"Enough cuddling, you are here to become a successful boy group! Not a group of whiny babies!", the lady said and finally made sejun stop hugging me. But why didn't I know anything about being part of a boy group? And apparently becoming their main vocalist? I can't even dance either! How am I supposed to debut like that?  
"I forgot to introduce myself... my name is cho yeji, I'm your manager."  
At least she finally told us, who she was. I actually didn't even know PlayM also had female managers, but looking at the others made me realize, they were just as surprised as me. "Anyways... everyone except seungwoo and seungsik already had dancing lessons, that's why we decided, the two of you are going to dance now, while everyone else go to their vocal coaches", mrs cho said, giving the other five trainees some weird schedule papers and leaving the room together with them, which made me be all alone with seungwoo.

There was an awkward silence between us and it almost felt like ages, until Seungwoo finally raised his voice. "we um... have never really talked to each other...", he said, scratching his head out of embarrassment. "Yeah... kinda weird huh? Like... we've never had a real conversation, yet I still know who you are...", I replied, unable to look in his amazingly beautiful eyes. "we could spend our waiting time with something useful then" "What do you mean..?", I asked confusedly. "You know... getting to know each other, maybe exchanging phone numbers? Now that we're going to debut together I mean", he explained, having a little pink blush on his cheeks. 

I smiled shyly. "of course, we can exchange phone numbers..! And talking won't be a problem either... I'm not a big introvert, once I'm comfortable with someone!", I responded, taking my phone out and showing my number to seungwoo. He didn't hesitate and immediately saved my number. I took a little peek, because I've always been a really curious person. I smiled, when I saw he saved me as 'seungsikie :)' and even started typing already. 

-

**unknown number**

_hey~ it's your snoo hyung uwu_

-

I saved his number as well and put my phone inside my bag again, because our dance trainer just arrived and started our lesson without waiting any longer. It was really tough for both of us, but I still had fun. I didn't know, dancing would be so nice! Especially with seungwoo...

But it was really stressful and especially hot. I kinda regretted wearing the turtle neck shirt, but I couldn't risk everything and show him my mark. We've been dancing for almost two hours now and we were finally able to go home. "We're gonna chat tonight, okay?", seungwoo gently asked and took his bag. "y-yeah..!", I responded, taking mine as well. "alright, then... see you tomorrow sikie~", seungwoo smiled and left. I saw him going to sejun and smiling even brighter. They're so in love, that's for sure...

I continued watching them, which made me even sadder. The way they laughed at some weird stuff on their phones... and the way they hugged each other before leaving in different directions. I decided to go home as well now and left the entertainment building. Heading to the small apartment I was living in. I still wonder, what sejun and seungwoo we're talking about... or I'd rather not know actually...

I wasn't able to do much at home anyways, so I just took a shower, ate some instant noodles and went to my small bed, that's also supposed to be a sofa. Seungwoo promised me to send me a message, so I waited the whole evening, the whole night... until the next morning, but he didn't text me. I sighed, yawning tiredly. I should've known it. I even saw him being online. I'm sure he chatted with sejun the whole time and just as expected-

-

**wooya <3 **

_omg sikie! I'm so so sorry, I forgot to text you last night T-T_

_I had a video call with sejun and it was so late, I thought you were already sleeping anyways >< _

_I was awake the whole night... but it's okay_ :)

-

I threw my phone inside my bag, not wanting to see his messages anymore. I knew he did something with sejun. I just knew it! Everyone I know has a happy end and poor little seungfuck is going to die alone, filled with bitterness and an empty heart! I've always been the unlucky guy. My life is a whole tragedy and I'm the main character. 

-

**sejunie :3**

_sikie! I need to meet you at your café, now!!_

_why so? I'm tired_

_something important about my relationship status!!_

-

Is he going to tell me, he's in a relationship with seungwoo? Can my life get any worse? But I can't leave my best friend alone. They both deserve to be happy anyways...

[some minutes later] 

I was waiting inside the café, because sejun wasn't there yet, even though I had to come as fast as possible. I've been waiting for 15 minutes already, until I saw a young blue haired boy with someone else next to him, but I didn't see who he was. Could be seungwoo... sejun's boyfriend. They came closer and I finally recognized the face of the other person, but it wasn't seungwoo. It's... subin?

Sejun dragged me in a long hug, patting my head softly. "You didn't sleep again, did you?", he immediately noticed, suddenly seeming kinda worried. No wonder he's my best friend... I could never lie to him, even if I wanted to. I slightly shook my head. "I was waiting for an important message...", I said half truthfully. "Please go to sleep after our training... you know you suffered from insomnia some years ago...", sejun said, reminding me of what happened during my first years of high school. I just nodded without complaining. 

Sejun started smiling again. "Let's go inside and buy some hot chocolate!", he said and quickly went inside. I just smiled at his weirdly childish behavior and followed him together with the cute and shy subin. We took a table for four people and ordered some hot chocolates, because these are the most delicious drinks here. I would literally die for the hot chocolate!  
"okay so, now that we're here... I wanted to talk about my relationship status...", sejun began while blowing on his hot drink. My mood dropped once again, hearing that sentence. "Yeah?", I dryly said. 

"Well um... we knew each other for quite a long time, because we have been chatting for a while before meeting up in person... and now we're even gonna debut together..! Which makes me so much more happy to be subin's boyfriend~", sejun smiled, kissing subin's cheek, who blushed right away.  
"Wait what?! You two are boyfriends..?", I asked, widening my eyes. "Yes..?", sejun answered confusedly. My ears turned dark red, because of how embarrassed I was. "I-I thought it would be you and... seungwoo..", I shyly explained, looking at my small cup.

Sejun started laughing loudly. "What?! Seungwoo? That's hilarious!", he shouted through the whole café, almost falling from his chair. My whole face turned red now. "I-I mean... you two had a video call last night...", I said, playing with my fingers. "Yeah, because he was curious about how I confessed my love to subin~ but wait... are you jealous~?", sejun asked, grinning provocatively. "n-no!!", I immediately responded... maybe a little too fast. "hehe don't lie to me puppy, I know you're interested in seungwoo~" "Why would you know that?!", I asked, folding my arms. "We know each other for so long, I've seen your crescent mole so many times already... it's obvious, that seungwoo is your soulmate and I know you believe in that fate stuff~", sejun explained and I sighed. I was so bad at lying. 

"Please don't tell him..!", I begged, which made sejun raise his eyebrows. "Why?"  
"he deserves someone better than me...", I told him, sipping from my hot chocolate. "sikie... you are perfect the way you are, seungwoo deserves someone just like you...", sejun said, stroking my hand softly. I sighed once again. "I know, you don't like yourself, but believe me... you have such a great and caring personality, you are beautiful inside and outside... you really deserve the world..!"

"s-sejun...", I stuttered, touched by what he just said. I tried so hard, not to cry and bit on my lower lip. "You should maybe go to seungwoo... you meet your soulmate only once in your life, so you gotta be a little selfish at least once in your life! Listen to your heart, hyung...", sejun said with a serious tone. It was the first time seeing him being this serious about something. But I was the biggest coward in the universe. "h-how..?", I asked insecurely. "meet him, have a little small talk... and just show him your mark... what's the worst that could happen? You should at least try"  
I nodded. "Okay... I'll call him later" - "now! You call him right now, right here." 

It's impossible to argue with sejun anyways, so I took my phone and called seungwoo, putting him on speaker, because I knew sejun would love to hear the conversation. "sik-ah? Did something happen..?!", seungwoo asked worriedly. "no, everything's fine, don't worry~", I replied, "I wanted to ask, if we could maybe... hang out a little..?"  
"When?", he wanted to know. "Now..? If possible...", I answered, earning a soft giggle. "Yeah sure! You can come to me, if you want. I'll give you my address!", he offered and I agreed. Seungwoo was the first to hang up and sent me his address.

-

**wooya <3 **

_I'll be there in ten minutes!_

_Great uwu_

-

I took the next subway to seungwoo's home, luckily arriving there in just 6 minutes. I knocked on his door and waited for him to open it, which he did almost immediately. "Hey sikie~", seungwoo smiled and hugged my tightly. My heart started beating faster and I just enjoyed the warmth coming from his body. Everything was more than perfect. His comforting hug, the vanilla scent of his perfume and his fluffy hair, playfully tickling my neck.

"Come in~", seungwoo happily said, dragging me inside slowly. He showed me his apartment, explaining every little detail. I just smiled at it and listened to everything carefully, because he really just sounded like a child describing the world.   
We spent over 30 minutes like this, until we sat on his couch, watching tv. "but what's the actual reason, you came here?", seungwoo suddenly asked, pushing me away a little to entirely look at me. I felt the blood rushing in my face and started stuttering, "I-I... do you believe in... finding your soulmate..?", I shyly asked without even looking at him. "Yes..? I guess so...", he replied.

"I umm... where do I begin..?", I nervously mumbled, playing with the edge of my sleeves. I gulped fearfully and grabbed my turtle neck, pulling it down to reveal my mole. I closed my eyes, scared of seeing his reaction. But he didn't say anything..? I dared to open my eyes again, realizing he's been smiling and even started laughing after seeing my confused face. "w-what..?", I asked, not knowing what's going on.   
"I already know, that you're my soulmate, sikie~", he laughed, playfully patting my head. I raised my eyebrows. "h-how..?" 

"well you know... sejun might've told me already some weeks ago..? We actually often talked about you...", seungwoo finally explained. "sejun, you son of a bitch...", I mumbled angrily, hearing seungwoo giggle slightly. "It doesn't matter anymore~", he said, stroking my cheek softly. I nervously stared at his arm and gulped heavily. I noticed how seungwoo looked at my lips the whole time, making me lick my lower lip instinctively. "May I..?", seungwoo politely asked. I just nodded dreamily, closing my eyes partially.

I felt his breath on my lips, already touching the tip of his nose with mine. Only a few millimeters separate us, until seungwoo finally put his soft lips on mine, moving them carefully. I placed my hands on his shoulders, pulling him closer to me. Seungwoo meanwhile grabbed my waist and dragged me onto his lab to hug me tightly without breaking the kiss.   
It was my first time kissing another person and I don't regret any single second.

We broke the kiss after an eternity, smiling at each other. "It's fate, we met each other", he said making my heart flutter. "You're the first person, that doesn't laugh at me believing in love at the first sight and soulmates and stuff...", I mumbled quietly. "See? Fate!", my mate responded, cutely tapping on my forehead.   
"d-does it mean, we are... boyfriends now..?", I nervously asked, which made seungwoo smile widely. "of course, at least if you want to~", he said, winking playfully. I turned red and hit his arm. "I wouldn't ask, if I didn't want to..!", I pouted. "Naw~ I'm sorry cutie~", seungwoo smiled, giving me a little peck on the cheek as an apology.

"Let's go to universe and even further", my now boyfriend suggested, holding my hands softly. "I'd love to~"

✨

**narrator's pov**

"what if he rejects me?", seungwoo asked his best friend fearful, holding a little box in his hands. "you're the love of his life, there is no way he would ever reject you!", hanse said sighing. "Yeah, but what if-", hanse cut seungwoo off before he could continue. "Listen, you've prepared so much for this special day. Everything is absolutely perfect... the dinner, the starry sky, your outfit... seungsik is going to fall on his knees, crying his eyes out of happiness, believe me" - "all you need is some confidence and I know you got this", hanse smiled and put his hand on seungwoo's shoulder. "Alright", the latter said and stood up from his chair. "I'll go home now...", he added.   
"good luck"

He felt himself sweating from nervousness. "You can do it!", he said to himself and waited for seungsik to arrive. After 15 minutes - that felt like an eternity for seungwoo - he heard the sound of a key opening the front door and someone slowly stepping in. Seungwoo's heart was beating so fast, he thought he'd faint before he could ask that one special question to his lovely boyfriend. "someone home?", seungsik shouted from the hall. "I'm in the dining room!", seungwoo replied and quickly put the small box in his pocket. He then heard quiet tapping noises, heading to the room, where seungwoo was standing the whole time.

"what is this..?", seungsik confusedly asked after seeing seungwoo with styled hair, wearing a white shirt and black jeans combined with black elegant shoes. "It's our second anniversary... did you already forget it?", seungwoo asked, playing the sad little puppy. "n-no, of course not! But... you didn't to this stuff last year, I'm just... confused", he explained.   
"That's true... but I wanted to make this anniversary a special day for my special boy~", seungwoo smiled, putting his hands on seungsik's waist and pulling him into a long and lovingly kiss. Both felt like the time froze and the world was only spinning around the two of them for this little moment, until they both broke the kiss and happily smiled at each other.

They stayed like this for some minutes, until seungsik's growling stomach brought them back on earth. "someone's hungry~", seungwoo laughed and let go of seungsik's waist. "I could eat a whole mountain of pizza right now~", the latter joked and sat down on a chair. "So? I've got something special for you then~", seungwoo already teased. "I'll be right back", he said and quickly went to the kitchen without further information.   
Seungsik laughed at the sounds of dropping cooking pots coming from the kitchen. "Do you need help?", he shouted smugly. "No!!", seungwoo instantly shouted back, followed by another dropping pot and then silence. Seungsik already started worrying about his boyfriend, because he didn't hear anything for quite a long time.

But these worries disappeared, when seungwoo stepped into the dining room, holding two large plates of potato pizza in his hands. "ta-da~", he playfully sang and put one plate in front of seungsik and one in front of himself. "You said, you love potato pizza, so I made some all by myself~", seungwoo proudly explained and sat down as well. "How do I deserve this~?", seungsik whined and started pouting. "You deserve even more, sikie~", seungwoo said, "but now eat, before your stomach gets upset~"

Both young men started eating like they haven't eaten anything for weeks now. But it was still a warm and romantic atmosphere between the two of them. The way they looked in each other's eyes and smiled happily at their soulmate. Seungsik never wore any turtleneck pullovers ever since they started dating and became boyfriends. Seungsik wanted to show everyone, that he found the love of his life. Seungwoo would be lying, if he said he didn't think the same way. He even went further, wanting to openly marry seungsik and let every person in the world know. But he still had many doubts and was scared of breaking up with seungsik, because he might not like marrying. 

"wah... I'm so full", seungsik sighed after eating the last piece of his pizza. "Yeah, me too", seungwoo responded taking both plates and placing them into the sink in the kitchen.  
"I'm going to take a shower now", seungsik said and stood up. "no, wait..!", seungwoo suddenly said and grabbed seungsik's wrist, pulling him over. "h-huh..?"   
"I um... I need to tell you something...", seungwoo nervously started and put his hand in his pocket. "is something wrong, hyung?", seungsik worriedly asked and put seungwoo's hand, that was wrapped around his wrist the whole time, in his own hand.

"it's our second anniversary, but it feels like 10 years already... You were the last piece missing in the puzzle of my life and I am so grateful to finally call you my boyfriend... you are my world, seungsik... you mean everything to me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.. we could be homeless and starving and I would still be happy because of you... I love everything about you, your smile, your shiny eyes, your cute clumsiness... you are perfect, kang seungsik... that's why I need to ask you something...", seungwoo started to kneel down and pulled the box out, opening it and showing off the beautiful little ring. 

"Will you marry me, seungsik?", seungwoo asked sweating anxiously. Everything went silent for a moment, until seungsik covered his mouth with his hands and broke into a waterfall of tears.  
"y-yes! Fucking yes!!", seungsik said crying happily and started hugging seungwoo tightly. The latter smiled widely and returned the hug. The angst seungwoo had before flew away and his heart got filled with gratitude and happiness.   
"I love you, sikie...", seungwoo mumbled putting his head on seungsik's shoulder.

"I love you too~"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3  
> I hope you liked my little soulmate story ><


End file.
